


Every Boy Wants a Giant

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean wonder about A.J.'s reading habits.<br/>Written for the prompts: Fairy Tale and Jelly Beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Boy Wants a Giant

“Dean, I think we need to invest in some new books for A.J.” Sam laughed as he stood at the back door.

“Why?” Dean asked walking up behind him. They both watched their son digging holes in the backyard.

“Sam?” Dean was confused.

“He found your stash of jelly beans and swore they were magic beans.” Sam laughed at Dean's confused face. 

“The [habanero](http://www.hotsauce.com/Ass-Kickin-Jelly-Beans-w-Habanero-Pepper-p/3407.htm) flavored bag you bought for my birthday.” Dean nodded.

“He's growing a bean stalk to meet the giant that lives in the sky.” Sam explained.

Dean was staring to see Sam's point about his books.


End file.
